Oh, Oh, It's Magic
by Ku-chyan
Summary: DracoxRon. Poor little Ronnikin is sick, but Draco can fix him up in no time.


Oh, Oh, It's Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Big surprise, right?

Pairing: DracoRon

This is just a one-shot that I wrote because I'm trying to do something for all my favorite pairings...Please review though, because this is my Harry Potter fic.

xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ron felt sick. Sick as in "Oh Merlin, I'm gonna hurl." In fact, he had already thrown up so many times that even Harry hadn't wanted to be in the same room as him. Which explained why he was all alone in the dorm room, sicker than a gnome out of the garden.

        

And why wasn't he in the infirmary, getting nasty potions shoved down his throat by Madame Pomfrey? Because Ron, the stubborn red-head that he was, refused to go. The last time he had been sick like this, back in first year, Madame Pomfrey had gotten called away on some business and left a prefect to take care of the patients. The prefect, not really wanting to be there and ready to leave as soon as possible, had given Ron the wrong potion, which ended making him even sicker than before. So Ron had never again gone to the infirmary when he caught a cold or something, preferring to just let it get better by itself.

        

There was a loud banging on the dorm room door, and Ron wheezed in response. He heard a mumble of "Alohamora!", and the door swung open to reveal the one person Ron really didn't want to se, Draco Malfoy.

Ron buried himself beneath his blankets, sniffing and mumbling a pathetic," Go 'way." Draco made a sound of distaste as he crossed the room, leaning over the bed and examining Ron closely. "Honestly, love, I told you to wear a jacket. You know I'm always right."

Ron knew that. He knew that Draco was always right when it came to stuff like that. And that was why he didn't want to talk to him. Ron hated it when Draco was right like that.

        

"Sod off."

Draco sighed and pulled up a chair next to Ron, setting his book bag next to him. "I came all the way up here to be treated like this? You could be a little more grateful you know, I did come to make _ you _ feel better."

        

There was a rustle of covers and , slowly, Ron peaked out at Draco. Just his eyes and a bit of hair showed, and Draco smiled at the cute image. "I can't make you feel better if I can't even see you."

        

Beneath the blankets Ron pouted, but he sat up and pulled the blankets off. Sniffing, he sent Draco a sad look," I don' feel good."

        

Draco reached out and cupped Ron's cheek, letting his thumb caress the flushed skin. "Poor little love...Don't worry though, I have something that'll make you all better." He removed his hand and began digging through his book bag for something. Ron just sneezed and began coughing.

        

Pulling out a vial from his bag, Draco patted Ron's back as the coughs subsided. He pulled the cork out of the vial and held it up to Ron. "Drink this, love."

        

Still breathing heavily from his coughing fit, Ron shakily parted his lips and allowed Draco to tip the potion down his throat. Ron's nose wrinkled at the less than desirable taste, but he swallowed it anyway.

        

"What was th--Whoa!", Ron lurched forward suddenly, feeling incredibly dizzy. Draco stood up quickly, worry crossing his face. What if Snape had given him the wrong potion? What if Ron got worse? What if...

        

"I feel great!"

Draco let out a relieved sigh as Ron Slowly sat up and flashed him a grin. "Thanks, Draco! What was that stuff?"

        

Leaning forward, Draco kissed Ron's cheek, which was returning to it's original color, and whispered in his ear," It was magic, love."

        

Needless to say, no that Draco had made Ron feel better, Harry and the boys had another reason to stay out of the room.

xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
